Surviving the Human world
by SpnLover79
Summary: "It's a TV show..nothing else" Vicki is wrapped up around the Winchesters, and now has trouble keeping her family safe when they end up in her living room. She'll help them with anything to get them back home, but it's not that easy. Dean/Vicki


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Supernatural Character's apart from Vicki...she is the only one I own lol :) Enjoy...

**Author's Note: **This is an Alternate to my story Surviving In Supernatural, instead of Vicki going to them...they go to her :P It won't really follow the plot though it will be during Season 6...like when Vicki got sent to them. :P Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**Mental Note: **Remember she is Scottish...so some slang words will be used...excuse the spelling or Grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking up to a dream**

**7:30 AM **

The blonde cascade of curls hid the pale face of the young girl who was asleep, her legs dangling off the bed and her arms above her head. She then let out a groan and she sat up quicly, brushing the tangled mass of curls from her face. She grabbed the hairband and pulled the curls back into a messy bun before stretching, she stood up and rocked on the balls of her feet as she yawned.

"Vicki? You comin' to say bye or what?" The voice shouted.

"Coming!" She shouted back moving towards the door.

She moved down the stairs and went into the living room where her friend, Jennifer was standing with her bags. "It shall be a long three weeks"

"Long? You kidding? They'll drag in!" Vicki smirked.

"Shut up" Jennifer replied, Vicki grinned slightly. "Well..the mother is waiting"

"Have fun...you better bring me something back" Vicki said pointing at her.

"Eh...naw"

"why? I thought I was your best pal?"

"This house better be clean"

"No problemo...see you when you get back"

"See you when I get back"

"Have fun"

"I'll try...just not the same-"

"I know..you need me...I am the only reason you breathe!"

"Shut up" Jennifer laughed. "What will you do?"

"Watch my eight seasons of Supernatural...oviously" Vicki smirked.

"Season nine should be on soon.."

"I know"

"I mean...it better be...it's the only reason I breathe"

"Shut it" She said replied and Vicki helped her out the door with her begs.

"Hello Vicki"

"Hi Irene!" Vicki smiled with a wave.

"Will you survive yourself for three weeks?"

"I can try" Vicki laughed. "Have fun Jen"

"Aye..." She sighed rolling her eyes and got in the car "Bye"

"Bye" Vicki called and waved the car off as it drove away and around the corner. The twenty year old sighed and casually went back into the house. She closed the door over before seeing the time, letting her breath out, she took the hairband out and then grabbed the brush and then after she'd ran the brush through it, she noticed how much like an afro it looked.

She rolled her eyes and tied her hair back up, she went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle, she let out yet another sigh before running a cup under the cold water before drying it and sitting it next to the kettle. She moved out of the kitchen and moved towards the hallway.

She dragged herself back up the stairs and into her room, she opened the wardrobe door and raked through it until she found her light blue jeans, her black tank and her cream cardigan. She pulled on her clothes after her underwear and then moved over to the chest of drawers and went to grab her phone but the sound of a glass clattering and smashing stopped her.

She bit her lip, there shouldn't be anybody else in the house but her, nobody else could get in. She slowly moved to the top of the stairs and peered over the banister and she listened hearing the sound of grumbling and moving around. SHe would shout hello...but anybody stupid enough to do that in horror films usually died.

She slowly went down the stairs, somewhat pressing herself against the wall as she moved towards the living room door. She peeked around the corner, seeing only the back of four people. _I am so screwed..._

She heard the mumbled "Where are we?" "How did we get here?" "What the hell's going on?"

She stared wide eyed as the tallest of the four turned around, his eyes landed on her and she gaped at him. Jared Padalecki? _"Oh...my...god..." _

"Hey! You!" He said and the rest of them turned causing Vicki to almost have a heart attack. Not just Jared Padalecki, but Jim Beaver, Misha Collins...and Jensen Ackles. She let out a shriek when they moved and she bolted back up the stairs, hearing the thumping footsteps behind her. She slammed her room door shut and pressed herself against it. The door began creaking underneath the thumping of their fists.

"Go away!" She cried.

"We just want to talk"

"No...no...no..no" She said shaking her head "This is not happening?"

"Listen...miss we just want to talk to you...please! We don't know where we are" The voice said.

She stayed silent "I will break down the door" The gruff voice said.

"You break it down! You can pay for it!" She growled back "Why am I even talking to you.."

"We just want to talk" One voice pleaded.

"I'm dreaming...I have to be" She mumbled to herself before looking around her room, looking at the posters and she rushed over to them, ripping them off the walls before the door burst open and she whirled around. The four people stading in her doorway, her breath caught. The book on her drawers caught her eye and she picked it up and flung it at them, hoping maybe it would make them disappear, but it didn't.

"We're not gonna hurt you" Jared said.

"You're not real" She said "You can't be!"

"What the hell is she on about?" Jim asked.

"Tv show world" Jensen said. Jared looked at Vicki and she stared back at him wide eyed.

"Okay...okay listen to me..I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dea-"

"No" She said shaking her head "No...you are not real"

"Oh trust me sweetheart we are" Jensen said.

"No. You can't be...I'm...I'm dreaming or something"

"Well you're not" Jared said "We really are here"

She stared at them, her eyes wide and still not sure what to do. "This is not happening" She said to herself.

"Buckle up kid, cause it looks like it is" Jim said.

"Ok...so what happened-"

A phone began to ring and Vicki looked around as everyone else looked at her, she picked it up.

"Oh...shit" She muttered and then looked at the "Stop...looking at me like that" She answered the phone "Hello?...Hey Broseph"She said shakily "yeah see...no...no...no...no...no Geo...okay...yeah...no...no...I said...no...I already have...no...okay there is some serious shit going on right now in my house and I do not have time for your crap capice? Yeah. Bye" She hung up and then narrowed her eyes and then looked at them all who were staring at her. "What?"

"We just need to find out why we're here.." Castiel said.

"I get that...soon as we figure out you can be gone..." Vicki nodded "Three weeks is enough time...right? Like...more than enough time..."

"Yeah...we'd uh...we'd say so" Dean said.

"This is too strange" She said and she walked past them, and went down the stairs.

"Do...we uh...do we follow her?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and Castiel was the first to move, and when they entered the living room she was pacing, like a madwoman. "I am going insane...I'm insane...this...not happening...it can't be..."

"Should we slug her?" Dean asked.

"You slug me...I'll kick your face" She said.

"You're pacing"

"That's given" She said rubbing her eyes "It's not even eight in the morning yet...and you guy's just pop into my house...I think I've finally cracked...gone insane...I knew I watched that show too much"

"Who's your favourite?" Dean smirked and she picked up a cushoin and threw it at him.

"Just don't even go there" She said. "I need to figure out how to get you back...and I have three weeks to do it...cause if I don't...then my friend comes back and sees you guy's and iniatally thinks it Jensen, Jared, Misha and Jim...I can't...seriously...why me?"

"I'm sure we'll get back before your friend gets here"

"No offense...but I hope so" She said. "I don't want her freaking out"

"You mean like you?" Dean smirkd.

"Shut up" She said biting her lip and then oved over to the drawer and pulled out a laptop. "Okay...you're good with computers right...cause I have a six year old to pick up"

"You have a kid?" Dean asked and she turned to look at him.

"I'm 20...that would have made me fourteen...so...no. He's not mine"

"Are you-"

"No. He's my little brother, I have two of them, both big pains in my ass but the six year old has school at nine...and I need to take him cause my mum and dad work...and I have the responsibility of looking after him...so yeah...okay you guy's can stay put right? LIke...don't answer the phone, don't answer the door...oh and if this guy called Derek comes to the door...tell him to go away and uh...you know...don't come back...okay...okay bye"

They watched as she walked out of the house after slamming the door.

"Didn't she say not to answer the door?" Castiel asked.

"She's a girl, Cas. They're confusing" Dean said.

Vicki sat outside her house, breathing heavily...what the hell was she supposed to do? She had The Winchester's, Bobby Singer and an Angel in her living room and she had no idea how to get them back to where they came from...

* * *

**I know this chapter pretty much sucks ass...but uh I hope you enjoyed it :P **


End file.
